


You Rat

by GrwwOuttakes



Category: Last Week Tonight With John Oliver (TV), The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Birthday Bash Art Gift, M/M, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrwwOuttakes/pseuds/GrwwOuttakes
Summary: You know Ratigan's Adam Driver because of the nose and Basil's John Oliver because of the glasses.
Relationships: John Oliver as Basil/Adam Driver as Ratigan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	You Rat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LamiaCalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaCalls/gifts).




End file.
